Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Moreover, it is able to use such a device provided to a vehicle as a display device, an audio device and the like using a mobile terminal. FIG. 1 is a diagram for one example of connecting a mobile terminal and a display device to each other. Referring to FIG. 1, a user connects a mobile terminal 10 to a display device 20 or an audio device 30 of a vehicle in order to control a video outputted from the mobile terminal 10 to be outputted through a display of the vehicle or control an audio outputted from the mobile terminal 10 to be outputted through an audio device 30. However, a vehicle control using the mobile terminal 10 is effective only to control such a device installed on the vehicle as the audio device 30, the display device 20 and the like.
Recently, the needs for adjusting various devices including the audio device and the display device using wire/wireless communications provided by a mobile terminal is increasingly rising.